bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Prime Minister Paris
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840808 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8572 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 96 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 17 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53 |normal_distribute = 30, 22, 16, 12, 8, 5, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59 |bb_distribute = 27, 21, 15, 10, 8, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62 |sbb_distribute = 25, 20, 14, 11, 7, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62 |sbb2_distribute = 21, 18, 15, 12, 9, 7, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_frames = 32, 35, 35, 38, 38, 41, 41, 44, 44, 47, 47, 50, 50, 53, 53, 56, 56, 59, 59, 62, 62 |sbb3_distribute = 25, 20, 18, 14, 15, 11, 12, 7, 9, 5, 7, 4, 4, 3, 3, 4, 4, 3, 3, 4, 4 |sbb3_totaldistr = 179 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |ubb_distribute = 18, 15, 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The Prime Minister of the Randall Empire who has carried out many reforms in her time, and yet never fails to prepare for whatever sudden crisis may befall her home regardless of all the pressure she faces. Initially the daughter of a noble household who was once part of the Imperial Guard, Paris eventually decided to work for the Akras Summoners' Hall instead after having experienced many battles alongside the Legendary Summoner. However, following her own path ultimately led her to leave Summoners' Hall and enter the Empire's political scene, a difficult and arduous road to take. After fighting one senior politician after another, she gained the support of the people and became the first female Prime Minister in the history of the Empire, bringing with her an era of reform and change. |summon = I'm still looking for the right answer. I don't want to settle on one correct ideology, but instead help open a path to new possibilities. |fusion = I will not give up, my friend taught me not to. I'll keep going, especially if I can count on my comrades to stick by me. |evolution = The road ahead is long, but I trust in the strength of my will and the support of those who believe in me. |hp_base = 6650 |atk_base = 2443 |def_base = 2667 |rec_base = 2310 |hp_lord = 9500 |atk_lord = 3490 |def_lord = 3810 |rec_lord = 3300 |hp_anima = 10617 |rec_anima = 3002 |atk_breaker = 3788 |def_breaker = 3512 |def_guardian = 4108 |rec_guardian = 3151 |def_oracle = 3661 |rec_oracle = 3747 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 64 |ls = Divine Ruler's Edge |lsdescription = 140% all parameters, probable damage reduction to 1, 250% Thunder elemental damage, damage taken fills BB gauge & probable 1 KO resistance |lsnote = 20% chance of taking 1 damage, fills 6-9 BC when hit & 25% chance to resist 1 KO |bb = Rumbling Lantz |bbdescription = 10 combo Thunder attack on all foes, probable KO resistance, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 3 turns, restores HP & fills BB gauge |bbnote = 20% chance to resist 1 KO, heals 4500~5000 + 40% Rec HP & fills 20 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 32 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb2_hpscale = |sbb = Rex Fulgurite |sbbdescription = 11 combo Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 11 combo Thunder attack on single foe, 15% damage reduction from all element types for 4 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 4 turns, boosts Thunder elemental damage for 4 turns & damage taken fills BB gauge for 4 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 900% * HP / max HP, 220% parameter boost, 250% elemental damage & fills 6-9 BC when hit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 11 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 11 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 22 |sbbmultiplier2 = 750 |sbbhits3 = 21 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 42 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Humanity's Light of Hope |ubbdescription = 15 combo Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 100% damage reduction for 4 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 4 turns, probable KO resistance, fully restores HP for 4 turns & damage taken fills BB gauge for 4 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% parameter boost, 80% chance to resist 1 KO & fills 50 BC when hit |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = World Ending Blade |synergy = Eruption |bondunit = Emerald Summoner Lugina |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, spark damage, probable spark critical, spark damage boosts BB gauge, damage taken boosts BB gauge, 80% KO resistance, fully restores HP & 100% damage reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Building Toward a New Era |esitem = |esdescription = 60% Atk, Def, Rec when HP is above 50%, 5% damage reduction and fills BB gauge each turn for all allies, 100% spark damage & damage taken may restore HP |esnote = Fills 5 BC each turn & 30% chance to heal 25%-30% damage taken |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 200% elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = 100% critical and elemental damage reduction |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 200000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 15 |omniskill5_2_desc = Probable 2 KO resistance |omniskill5_2_note = 50% chance |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances LS's probable 1 KO resistance effect |omniskill5_3_note = +5% chance, 30% chance total |omniskill5_4_sp = 25 |omniskill5_4_desc = Add to LS (250% spark damage) |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = 10 |omniskill5_5_desc = Add to BB (removes all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction) |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill5_6_sp = 10 |omniskill5_6_desc = Add to SBB (boosts BC, HC drop rate for 4 turns) |omniskill5_6_note = 50% boost |omniskill5_7_sp = 25 |omniskill5_7_desc = Add to SBB (21 combo Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP)) |omniskill5_7_note = 200% + 400% * HP / max HP modifier |omniskill5_8_sp = 15 |omniskill5_8_desc = Add to UBB (boosts max HP) |omniskill5_8_note = 55% boost |howtoget = *Heroes Across Time Summon |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}